Horrendous Hugs
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: "When I heard the phrase about sparks flying when two people are in love, I never thought it could be taken literally."
1. Initial Shock

**_Initial Shock_**

As I lay in my bed, with my arms close to my chest, I notice the cold air floating through the room. So... weighted, as though it carries a heavy burden on its shoulders, but can never seem to get rid of it.

I turn to my side and gaze out of the small opening between the curtain and the window. There, lies darkness. Merely hours ago, it had been light with birds chirping and rabbits hopping, but as the day passes, everything fades.

My eyelids droop after a long period of thinking, and I leave my mind to imagination for the rest of the night.

~~•~~

"Miss, wake up please. Breakfast has been prepared." The maid called from the overly-extravagant doors before bowing and rushing back to attend to her required activities. I push myself up from under the off-white comforter nearly soundlessly, before running my fingers though my hair and rubbing my eyes. I glance at the carmine colored clock on the table beside me. Eight thirty, it read. Throwing the covers off of my legs, I slid my feet into the obnoxiously-girly purple slippers and stood to grab my white bathrobe from the hanger in the closet.

I sighed and glanced towards the window covered in grey curtains, dragging my feet to it, I pulled them open and noticed the unusually dark sky. "It seems that it's going to rain."

I live in a city called Magnolia, in the country of Fiore. Everyday, people with bright smiles greet each other while walking down the streets, not a single unhappy person or cloud in the sky. On the rare occasion that it does rain, the townspeople would jump outside and dance and sing while hopping carelessly into large puddles that gather in the roads.

Stretching my arms and back, I stepped to the stairs leading to the entrance of the house. I followed the architectural maze into the dining hall to find my father eating his breakfast while reading a newspaper and a plate of food set in front of my chair.

I rarely see my Father. He is dedicated to his work and stays in his laboratory most days, testing his experiments and creating new ones. Father is the CEO of a major scientific research company.

"Good morning, Lucy."

"'Morning, Father." I replied as I sat at my chair and started devouring my meal.

"It's supposed to rain all week." Father spoke.

"Is it now? Strange."

"Yes. It hasn't been expected to rain for this long in years."

"I recall."

"You probably shouldn't stay outside for too long." He warned.

"I wasn't planning to anyways." I looked down and let my fork hang from my fingers.

"Lucy..." He sighed.

"No, it's fine. I just... Haven't gone out in the rain since mother was still around." I reminisced. "Mother liked showing me the trees when they were wet. They were always so green..." I trailed off.

"Your mother always liked the shades of green outdoors."

"Yes. I remember."

"She'd probably love to see the rain today." I felt my eyes begin to burn, my jaw clenched to keep in the sobs that I knew were coming. I tried to suppress them with a smile and I looked up and across the table.

"It was more my fault than yours. You know that, Lucy." Father said, tilting his head sympathetically.

"You always say that, but I can't help but feel guilty. I am such an idiot, if I only listened to you and put on the—"

"That's enough. I don't want you to blame yourself." He stood from his seat and stepped over to me. He placed his gloved hand onto my cheek. It was a cold feeling, though he meant to bring warmth. "I hadn't tested the experiment enough before trying it out on you. It was my own carelessness that lead to your mother's passing."

I rubbed my eyes after dropping my fork onto the table. Don't cry, Lucy. Don't cry. Crying will only make the pain worse.

"Lucy," Father began. "I love you, darling." He said sweetly, and bending his knees to look at my face. If he could, he would kiss me on the forehead like he used to. He can't anymore, not since the incident happened and I discovered that I could no longer engage in any form of physical contact.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!"_

"_What is it sweety?" She responded with glee._

_"Daddy is going to make me a super hero with his cool technology!"_

_"That's amazing, darling! What super power will you have?" She leaned down to my height and patted me on the head. My smile grew even larger._

_"Daddy is going to give me the power of lightning, and it's going to be really great!" I said, nodding._

_"How nice of Daddy to do that for you." She hugged me tightly. Mother's hugs were the best._

~~•~~

"_Mommy look! Daddy gave me the lightning like I told you he would!"_

_"Wow! You're so powerful, baby!" She smiled. "Come give Mommy a nice, big hug." She rested on her knees and stretched her arms out to me._

_"Lucy, wait a moment, dear!" Father called as he jogged over to the kitchen from his laboratory, holding the special gloves that he made to prevent accidents._

_I wrapped my arms around mother's neck like I always did and closed my eyes tightly, and she put her own around my waist. Mother was always so warm._

_I heard her choke, I was worried that I had held her neck too tightly, so I released her slightly. "Mommy?"_

_"Lucy! Back away!" Father demanded. I did as I was told and stepped away quickly._

_Father rushed over to Mother immediately and I could see her arms twitching and her legs trembling from behind Father's back._

_"Layla. Stay with me." He said._

_"M—mommy?"_

_"Lucy. Call that number I told you to when Daddy's experiment has problems." He commanded me. I rushed to the phone and dialed the number._

_"Mommy isn't okay, I don't know what's wrong. Help, please." I blubbered as soon as someone picked up._

_"We're on the way." The voice responded on the other side. "Stay calm, honey. Your Mommy will be alright." The voice added assuringly._

_"Will she?" I asked, still crying._

_"Of course." The voice said, strained. "I have to hang up now, honey. Everything will be okay. Just wait another minute and someone will help your Mommy. Stay strong."_

_"Okay." I responded, ending the call. I set the phone down in its proper place and stayed out of the way of any doors._

_"Mommy will be okay..." I tried to convince myself, as I hid behind the door that lead to my Mother and Father. Father was shaking._

_Several people came in and brought Mother away quickly. Father stayed in his spot on the floor and I watched from afar._

_"Daddy?"_

_There was no response._

_I walked slowly to Father. "The person on the phone said Mommy will be okay. He wasn't lying was he?"_

_"Your mother is very strong, I think she'll be alright." He finally said._

* * *

She wasn't alright. A week after the incident, she was marked with a plaque and an angel standing gracefully over it.

I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I am currently sixteen years old.

When I was seven years old, I killed my mother with a hug.

**_DONE_**

_So, what did you think? Review please, so I know._

_This will also be a shorter series, less than 10 chapters most likely. Each chapter will probably be a little longer than this though. __I'm planning for this to be a romance/ drama/ supernatural series, by the way. _

_**I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!**_

**_-BloodyTeddyBear_**


	2. Conductor

_Wow, the first chapter had a better response than I expected... THANK YOU! I changed the title too, if you didn't notice. The old one didn't quite fit._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

**_Conductor_**_  
_

I sat in the large chair in the library, reading. The fireplace next to me crackling, giving a calming heat.

"Miss, your father has requested to see you in his laboratory." A maid called from the oversized doors that lead to this room of pages and shelves. She bowed and stepped away after I looked to her and nodded.

"It's time for a weekly check-up it seems." I sighed and marked my page, then set the book down on the side table. Following the hallways, I ended up in a very familiar laboratory.

"Hello Father."

"Ah, Lucy my darling, that was quick! I was expecting you to take a little longer, you are usually so engaged in books.." He looked up from his desk that was full of documents and smiled. He's so much happier in his lab than in his office.

He waved me over to the bed to examine me for any changes. "Come over here for just a moment." I laid down on the bed, my hands over my stomach, fingers folding over one another. I crossed my legs as well. "So, any changes?" He asked, stretching my arm out to draw a minuscule amount of blood. He stepped over to one of his devices to observe it.

"Well, I haven't had any... bursts since last week that I'm aware of." I said, laying my hand back down over the other.

"That's an improvement! It seems that you're able to hold it in for longer periods of time. I'm sure that's not the best, but, it's better than when you had attacks daily." He scribbled something in his notebook and clicked his pen several times, walking back over to me and the stool he usual sits on during these visits. "Anything else?"

"I've been hungrier..."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you not eating enough? If you aren't getting proper meals then—"

"No, Father." I laughed. "I think I just need to eat a little more during meals. For growing I guess." I shrugged.

"You worried me there for a moment." He held his hand over his chest and sighed. "I thought that you hadn't been eating lunch since I can't always watch you during the middle of the day."

"I wouldn't skip meals on purpose." I said. He held a stethoscope over my heart. I breathed deeply. His pen scratched the paper more.

"I can hear the occasional buzzing, but it's quieter." He noted aloud. "Progress!"

Father has been trying to help me in controlling the lightning power within me since I obtained it. He uses our weekly check-ups to test new formulas and observe changes in my body.

"Last week's formula seems to be repairing cells, which is what I wanted it to do, since the electrical current may destroy them if it is strong enough." He put his gloved hand over my wrist. "I'm so glad." He grinned.

"Thank you, Father."

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm just doing my best to keep you well. I'm sure your Mother would enjoy seeing you alive and happy." I nodded. "It is also fun for me!" He added.

"Of course. A living specimen in your own home to observe." I noted.

"It's not just that, dear." He said. "It's fun to spend time with you as well." He smiled. I grinned in response.

"So." He clapped a few times. "I think it's time that you start going to school again."

My breath caught in my throat. "But, Father—"

He waved assuringly. "Don't worry, I've made you special clothes that you can wear to prevent any random shocks from reaching other people."

I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure. "Lucy, I want you to get back into the world. You can't just stay in your house all of the time." He reasoned. "Socialize. Make friends. Do whatever. I just want you to be happy. I'm sure you'll at least find someone with a liking for books that you could talk to." He rested his palm on the top of my head.

I sighed. "What if I hurt someone?"

"Lucy." He held my shoulders straight so I faced him. "You have control over yourself, and as long as you have that control, you won't hurt anyone you don't want to. I believe in you." He said seriously.

"Okay." I finally replied.

He tapped a finger on my nose, making me reel back in shock. He chuckled slightly. "You have a week before school starts, by the way. I've gotten your outfits all styled and fixed for you as well as all of your supplies, so don't worry about that. You can just show up and go to your classes and make friends then." He walked over to his desk.

"W—what? Already?" I sat up quickly and nearly fell over.

"I have to do some work, I'll see you for dinner." He shook his hand at me and started flipping through various pages.

I rolled my eyes and left for the library to drown myself in stories.

* * *

The week passed far too quickly for my liking.

"I'll see you later, sweety. Be sure to make a friend or two. I'm so happy!" Father sent me off after maids helped me change into a uniform and I was forced to eat all of my breakfast in only five minutes. Quickly, when I finished brushing my teeth, I was shoved into the back of one butler's car to drive off.

I could feel a headache coming. I massaged my temples and groaned.

The door opened beside me. That was fast, wasn't it? "I'll pick you up at three 'o clock, miss. Have a nice day at school." My butler bowed and shut the door after I stepped out with my bag. I nodded and added a "thanks" as he returned to his seat and drove away.

"I wonder who that girl is. She is really pretty. I love her hair." A girl whispered to her friend as they strolled past me. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks warm up. I looked down at my feet.

"Woah, look at her... She's so cute!" Someone else commented to their friend.

"Ahhh, did you see that she had a chauffeur? I bet she's rich. I wonder what family she is from."

How embarrassing. I'm getting so much attention...

"Are you Lucy?" A bubbly voice asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked up to find a girl with short blue hair and an orange hair band over it. I timidly nodded, trying to keep a good distance from her. She smiled and waved "hello" to me. "I'm Levy McGarden. I'll be showing you around and helping you get to your classes. We have the same schedule, so let's be friends too!" She stuck her hand out to me.

I reached a gloved hand to hers and shook it slightly. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Same to you." I half-smiled.

"Since we have some time before we need to get to class, would you mind me introducing you to some of my friends? I'm sure you won't meet everyone this morning, but you're sure to meet at least a few."

"Okay."

She grabbed my arm and I froze slightly. Don't shock her.

"Come on!" She tugged slightly and I slowly followed. We weaved through groups of people that Levy occasionally greeted. Levy brought us to a door and turned to me. "My friends can be a little strange, so be warned. This is a club by the way, we meet mornings and afternoons whenever we want. Our club doesn't actually have a purpose, but, it's fun." I nodded. She opened the door. "Hey, everyone!"

"Yo."

"Hey Levy!"

"Levy-chan!"

"Good morning, Levy."

"Who's that?"

"This is Lucy. She'll be joining out club!" Levy replied.

"Levy, I didn't—" I tried.

She shook her head at me. "I told you, whenever you want you can come to our club just to hang out." She shrugged.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hi! Let's be friends."

People bombarded me and started asking questions. Too many at once...

Tingles ran up my fingers and arms. I started to shake. A familiar feeling shot through my veins. My chest clenched. Not here, not now, please.

"Sorry." I squeaked. I ran off to the restroom that I noticed when walking here earlier, avoiding bunches of people. My eyes burned and I shut the restroom door as quickly as possible. Sparks began shooting off of me. There was a window on the other side of the room that I rushed to open and jump out of. Luckily, no one was nearby.

I slid onto my knees. Then, I tossed my gloves to the side and rested my palms in the grass. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, releasing the electricity into the ground. I felt the weight drain from my body and I sighed in relief.

Leaning back onto The building, I pulled out my phone from my bag and pulled up my notes that I keep: Small attack at 7:56. No harm to anyone or any bystanders.

It's my first day and I'm already getting attacks... This can't be safe.

"Wow, that was so cool!" I heard a male voice beside me. My eyes widened, there was no one here a minute ago, how was he here? I looked to my side and noticed a boy around my age with pink hair and a white scarf. He was wearing the school's uniform.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" He sounded annoyed. He was right in front of me, squatting and staring at me. He reached out his extended finger and poked my nose.

I couldn't speak. Someone saw. This is bad. I have to get away now. No one can know. I'm a freak—

"What's your name?" He asked, calmly. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"Me?"

"I don't see anyone else here." He said plainly, sliding his face onto his fist that was propped up by his knee.

"L—Lucy Heartfilia." I stuttered. Even more embarrassing. My cheeks flared up.

"Oh, you're the new girl. That was so cool by the way! How'd you do that?" His face brightened up.

"Umm..." I twiddled my fingers and looked to the side.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Call me Natsu. Let's be friends, Lucy!" He gave me a toothy grin and roughly grabbed my shoulders to pull me into a hug.

Electricity filled me and shot through my limbs, I tried to escape Natsu, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go!" I shouted, eyes burning. "Please!" I pushed him as hard as I could, but he wouldn't move. Tears started to stream down my face. "I'll hurt you! Let go!"

It was too late, the electricity released itself. I squeezed my eyes shut. This is horrible.

**DONE**

_Cliffhanger! I know it's quick to have a cliffhanger, but it's a short story._

_Please review, I'd love to see what you think._

_Obsession time (ignore if you only care about FT):I just watched Psycho Pass and loved it! I also found out that the second season is starting in October. I'm so happy! :) I'm really into the crime/ action sort of series as of late, they're just so addicting. I watched the first season of Hamatora and saw the second season just started too. It's so great! Any suggestions for what I should watch next with a similar style to either of those?_

_**I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!**_

_-**BloodyTeddyBear**_


End file.
